AATC : Meet the Mummy
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: Several thousand years ago a Pharaoh known as Ramses the Second . somehow this involves the chipmunks and chipettes plus Adam a black clad playing chipmunk somehow can they stop this mummy out for revenge or will he succeed ? R
1. Chapter 1

Alvin and the chipmunks : Meet the Mummy

_**A/n: as you know my ghoul I was a bit behind on the halloween stories so i'm thinking after this one that i'm going to release AATC : Alien well anyway enough of that on with the first chapter **_

_**Chapter 1 a new chipmunk comes to school and the revival of Ramses the II **_

Alvin was at school and decided to wait until everyone was at lunch that was when he found Brittany at her locker putting her stuff away .

"Hey Britt so what are you gonna be for Halloween?" asked Alvin curiously . "I can't tell you Alvin but I will tell you that my costume is going to be great" replied Brittany with a smirk on her face .

Alvin couldn't help but feel different around her a few years ago he decided to tell her how felt and that was when she said yes to being his girlfriend though it was obvious that she too had feelings for him as well and thanks to Simon Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor it was those four that got those two together even Simon always said 'when you put two and two together you get Alvin and Brittany' and frankly after one single date the two were in love with each other now it was there turn to get Simon and Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor to realize there feelings for each other .

As they walked into the cafeteria they saw there siblings sitting there and was waving there hands motioning to join them .

And reluctantly Alvin and Brittany headed over toward there siblings direction and sat .

Simon and Jeanette were discussing some stuff for Chemestry while Theodore and Eleanor were talking about food while Alvin and Brittany were talking about what houses to hit up .

Meanwhile a chipmunk in a black hoodie and wearing some black jeans decided to just himself a tray and find himself an empty table and lucky for him there was hardly anyone there .

"Well at least I can be alone" said Adam as he trudged to the said empty table there he saw no one there . Sure enough Alvin saw this and figured it was THAT chipmunk who always didn't have time to make friends as he always found something to keep himself busy .

Rarely he would take out his guitar and play the only song that he had learned Gloria by Them with the singer Van Morrision .

Sure enough he finished his lunch and figured that his guitar was still with him as he never takes it out of the case to play at lunch . While Alvin was confused that got looks from Simon's toward the black clad chipmunk .

However though he found something black leaning alongside the table and figured that it was his instrument .

"Simon don't even bother with him he's MUCH too focused on what ever it is" said Alvin in a cocky manner . "Alvin i'm going over there to talk to him and YOU can't stop me" said Simon defiantly . Sure enough after putting away his tray he headed over toward the black chipmunks direction .

"Uh hello I'm Simon Seville and is this spot taken?" asked Simon . The black clad chipmunk looked up toward Simon's postion and shook his head .

Simon took his seat next to the black clad who didn't seem to mind one bit . "So you play guitar ?" asked Simon confusingly.

"Yea up at the Wharf in Monterrey I get some people to drop there coins into my guitar case while I play Gloria it's quite and easy three chord song but frankly I hadn't had time to get back there other than that I think the people are going to miss me but i'll be back to play" said Adam while finishing up the last of his food .

After dumping it he headed back to the said table and pulled out his guitar and got a good look over of it the headstock had MADERIA on it and it was in tune to a D so he also went back in and saw he still had his picks with him as he didn't have time to go and find his other stuff he just knew it was in the guitar case the case it's self had it's locks either ripped off or cut off which was replaced with ducktape sure enough though everything was set and he just had to make sure that he had everything for his afternoon concert at the Wharf as he also had spare picks just in case though and what have you . Satisfied he put the guitar back in it's case and put the strips of ducktake to close it up .

Sure enough Simon was still there and was surprised to know that this chipmunk can play guitar so as school was let out he picked up his guitar and walked out the door to catch a bus at the Monterrey Station Transit bus station .

He soon paid for his fee and got on the bus to load up as he didn't have enough time to make sure that his guitar was still in tune .

He soon changed buses again when he made it to sea side and then finally he made the trek toward the warf who when a little kid spotted the blackclad chipmunk .

"Honey chipmunk isn't ready to play yet he still has to setup you know how he is" said the mother. The young girl knew that she would be able to listen to the song Gloria since it was and is the most popular song at the Monterrey Wharf .

Sure enough though he was ready as a small group of children made there way and emptied there change into his guitar case as he started to play Gloria .

More and more people were dropping in there coins and dollar bills . Sure enough he noticed that the sun was beginning to set and he collected all of his change and headed off to go and get some sleep as he was a considered a runaway some time ago which to him didn't matter .

He lived at lovers point and would make his way down to L . A. to West Eastman High to take his classes and but since he figured to always drive in the near morning where there is no traffic and school has even opened yet he waited and started to play his guitar as he would play it any and everywhere .

Which to him didn't mind at all . Meanwhile Simon was impressed with the setup that this chipmunk had an acoustic guitar a strap some string and a small water bottle that was chock full of dimes and even a coin purse which was odd . "Perfect I have about 900 dollars that's not bad at all I just have to keep doing this for several months but I need to learn some new chords and a new song as well" said Adam as he got on his laptop to surf the net for the rest of the day .

Meanwhile Alvin was being grumpy cause all he does is play and doesn't have time for any parties or even after school activities .

Brittany on the other hand stood there hands on her hips and wasn't budging one bit . She was fed up with Alvin at this point as she too wanted to be his friend . "Alvin GROW THE MUNK UP!" she shouted in his face .

"Alright alright Britt what's your deal?" asked Alvin annoyed . "My problem is that your not giving him a chance" said Brittany fed up .

"Fine then where is he i'll invite him to this upcoming Halloween party" said Alvin already searching his email .

"That's fine and all but do you know where he even lives like in what part of California?" asked Brittany .

" I think he said something about Monterrey as he plays at the Wharf all the time" replied Alvin since he finally found his email. "Alright tomorrow you and me go to Monterrey and see if we can find him just you and me nobody else" said Brittany with a smirk on her face thinking that she had won .

"Yea oh we will find him and I wanna hear how good he really is on guitar cause I can out class him ANY day of the week" said Alvin with a smile on his face which in turned into a smirk .

Sure enough the two were mostly talking about whatever came to there minds mostly about this mysterious chipmunk and the way he mostly was acting like he was being distant .

While the others noticed this Alvin saw it already as did his girlfriend Brittany . The more they thought about it the more that they were convinced that he was acting for some odd reason and even always showed up very early and playing his guitar every single day .

Sure it was a welcoming change for Brittany and her sisters but for Alvin he never liked it but Simon and Theodore did and still do to this day .

Sure enough they got there homework done and by done Simon means that maybe tomorrow or tonight. Since they all have there own rooms which was fine and they even share with the girls whom once again didn't mind one single bit . And everynight Alvin and Brittany mostly finished in the night hardly allowing them any time to themselves or even to spend time with each other .

_**Elsewhere in Egypt **_

Two men were searching a tomb as it was the tomb or Ramses the II and basically as history was told his own child wouldn't make as he would appear dead and the shepard Moses lead the Israelites away from Egypt but there was a section of hieroglyphic's that said that Ramses the II also took a dive into dark magic and even had a dark council to consult with on various dark matters that concerned the future of egypt . But when the upheaval of the Israelites happened the dark council disbanded and was spread through out the entire world in hiding waiting to revive there fallen master .

The two archeologists found the tomb to be covered with various booby traps to keep tomb robbers out and was also sealed with a dark curse that for any who enter they will be killed with a skeleton like being who removes there soul as they will be trapped in the after life forever .

But to these two it was worth it however the traps either were gone or the seal was broken . When they made there way to the sarcophagus of Ramses the II it was heavily cursed and even was guarded by his own men in the after life .

When they touched it there was huge shockwave of magic sending them backwards into a nearby wall . Various spirits rose up from the ground taking human form and started to walk with there swords drawn .

One tried to fight it off with a sword of his own but due to his lack of skill with a bladed weapon he couldn't make contact with the sword and frankly he was stabbed in the chest as was his partner the both of them screamed before there fates were ended .

However though this time was different there souls were removed from there bodies but there bodies were used to revive there fallen pharaoh who will take over the entire world and frankly will have someone for his wife .

Sure enough several more explosions as the mummy rose up and had human eyes . Slowly his face was reconstructed but he got movement in his limbs again as he found the right spell to revive his fallen servants and advisers .

"Now then the world is going to be MINE for the taking as every single country in the world" he said as he rose up . One of his servants cut away the bandages and sure enough he wasn't human yet but this would do .

In fact he even had organs and everything inside of him again which to him was fine . After a few stumbles he was walking fine once again .

He got a look at the dead men who were most likely involving poaching his tomb .

With a wave of his hand all the traps and curses were no longer moving . He walked out with a twisted grin and frankly the six warriors are going to pay one way or another .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Prophecy

_**A/n: So Marsha Kerr you think that you can talk trash about me ? Well I have something for ya lets see if you can write and you call me a shitty author ? Girl i've been to your profile and NOT a single story has been written that means to me that you ain't got nothing to back that up with also that means your a coward . Now then on with the story **_

**Location : _Monterrey California_**

_**Adam's POV **_

As you may have guessed I'm Adam as I don't know my last name and yet i'm a runaway yea at 21 I simply stole my guitar back packed up and headed for Monterrey under the cover of night .

Well anyway I got to L .A . and simply parked in the parking lot of West Eastman I turned off my car and carried my guitar inside where I had breakfast with the chipmunks and the chipettes though I wasn't sure as to why I was doing so .

Shoving the thought away I focused on eating and dumped my tray not wanting to make idol conversation with anyone else .

This was when I saw Simon walking with what appeared to be another chipmunk .

Curious as to who she is I just brushed it off and headed toward my own locker and grabbed my books and shoved them in my book bag .****

I also made sure to even take my MP3 Altoids player that I had made a few years back .

Other than that I also had enough sense to not hang out with I made it to my first class which was history .

And of course everyone ignored me which was fine so I took my seat and cracked open my history book wanting to get started .

"Alright class we are going to study the 100 years war and the battles that lead to it's start" said Mr. Brown .

And yes I even had this class with a pink clad chipette and a red clad chipmunk. Something told me that this was going to be quite a long day .

As the lesson I felt as if I wanted to fall asleep but figured it was a bad idea .

So when the bell rang I packed away my notes and my history book slung my book bag over my shoulder and grabbed my guitar and headed out before anyone had a chance to even say hi to me .

And before you lot ask anything NO I don't know them at all and I highly doubt they know me minus me having a class with me that would be about it .

I then made it to my next class which was none other than computers and thank goodness that I had this class with nobody just a bunch of idiots who know nothing about computers and yet I do .

Other than that I got an easy A and always checked my own report card everytime I get home to make sure that I am doing good in school .

As for my age i'm 23 almost 24 , so frankly I just trudged through life with no girlfriend no friends minus Simon and hardly much in the way of parents the rest of my life was spent on the streets fending for myself .

So after computers and lunch I headed on home not wanting to spend another minute at that school .

So I got into my car which was 2004 Dodge Challenger and headed off toward Monterrey where I currently reside .

I mostly handle myself quite well as I would normally pay the bills and save whatever money is left over .

I soon made it to the fishermans wharf where I setup and started to play Gloria again and once again I raked in some money I didn't care as to how much all I cared about that I played and kept going not wanting to waste much time .

Midday soon turned into mid afternoon as I was raking money left right and center I soon noticed the two students from history.

That was when I started to collect the money that was in my guitar case . "Hey you with the guitar since when did you get so good" smirked Alvin .

I looked up not wanting to waste any time with the red clad chipmunk so I went back to storing away the dollar bills and the coins separately .

That was when the pink clad whacked him upside the head making him apologize to me .

"Look it's fine I take it you two are here to listen to me play?" I asked checking to make sure that the guitar it's self was still in tune .

"Look what my boyfriend is trying to say is that he thinks that your great and hopes that you someday get into a band or form your own band" said the pink clad .

"Look thanks for the complement but I think the time for chit chat is over as I have more people coming by" I added pointing toward a group and a big one at that but that's when an idea snuck into my head .

I smirked at the red clad who raised an eyebrow . "How would you like to sing for me while I back you up?" I asked getting ready .

This time Alvin just couldn't refuse the offer to sing but knowing Brittany she too wanted to join as well which I didn't mind at all . "If Alvin's going to sing then so am I so what is the song that we are to sing?" asked Brittany curious . "easy it's a three chord song that only I know It's Gloria by Van Morrison , don't worry it's easy" I said as I made sure that everything was set to go ,Alvin and Brittany were ready as well . _ Here we go_ I thought as I started the main riff of the song .

**Alvin:**_Like to tell you 'bout my baby, you know she comes around,  
Just 'bout five feet four a-from her head to the ground.  
You know she comes around here just about midnight,  
She make me feel so good, she make me feel all right.  
And her name is g-l-o-r-i,_

**Alvin and Brittany:**_G-l-o-r-i-a gloria  
G-l-o-r-i-a gloria  
I'm gonna shout it all night gloria  
I'm gonna shout it every day, gloria  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah._

**Alvin:**_She comes around here just about midnight, ha  
She make me feel so good, I wanna say she make me feel all right.  
Comes a-walkin' down my street, then she comes up to my house,  
She knock upon my door and then she comes to my room,  
Yeah an' she make me feel all right,_

_**Alvin and Brittany: **_**G-l-o-r-i-a gloria  
G-l-o-r-i-a gloria  
I'm gonna shout it all night gloria  
I'm gonna shout it every day gloria  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah,  
Looks so good gloria  
All right, feel so good gloria  
All right, yeah now.**

Once we ended the song the entire group was cheering and chanting Alvin and Brittanies name heck even mine which I don't mind at all .

And sure enough one by one they dropped there money in my guitar case which after a few hours I simply collected via my wallet or my coin purse .

Brittany turned back to me and with a smile she simply hugged me and told me this . "Your great keep up the good work the people really like you" said Brittany.

Heck this little performance even changed Alvin for the better and that's what mattered . "Yea your awesome and what Brittany said if you ever wanna jam with us don't be shy and heck don't be a stranger" added Alvin as the two walked off .

I figured that they had things to do and I had a few things myself as well after I packed up I headed for my car which I put my guitar case in and sure enough I drove off back to my house which I had some bills via mailbox .

After I paid them I saved the money that I had saved for several years which I decided to buy me another electric guitar and the amp and all the small stuff .

As the day rolled on I practiced some new chords F C and G and so far I was doing pretty good .

Soon day turned to night and I wondered what was new on the net so I headed out of my music room and straight into my network room where I fired up my laptop and surfed the night until it was 1:00 PM . _Time to turn in for the night _ I thought as I turned off my laptop and turned in for the night .

**At the Seville house **

Alvin and Brittany told Dave what was going on and sure he was mad but he was amazed that another chipmunk can play the guitar other than that he was going to have a talk with Alvin and Brittany later .

Later that night the six chipmunks hung out and that was when they heard that the chipmunk in black Adam was gaining a bit of a fanbase over at the Fisherman's wharf in Monterrey and thanks to Alvin and Brittany it was they who helped him with the song Gloria .

Meanwhile back on the Monterrey coast Adam was able to get up and get ready so he could beat the morning rush hour traffic so that way he wouldn't be late for school since it was a long drive from Monterrey to L.A. .

**Adam's POV **

I soon made it to Salinas and that was when I saw a Carl's Junior so I stopped there to get me a Taco a milkshake in chocolate none the less and a burrito other than that was my breakfast the school food there at West Eastman High sucks .

That I can tell ya ,after I put my drinks in my cupholder I munched on my tacos well after I paid for them of course . Anyway I was starving of course .

Other than that after I felt full I drove off toward L . A. and that was when I noticed that the school doors were open so I took my milkshake after I turned the car off and locked it .

I headed inside and yes straight toward the cafetiria and that was when I saw my friends Simon Brittany and Alvin but I didn't notice the purple clad nor the two green ones .

"Yo guys what's up" I said setting my milkshake down and making sure that my guitar case didn't fall over .

"Oh I didn't introduce you to my other two sisters that's Jeanette and Eleanor and over there is Theodore Alvin's baby brother" said Brittany gesturing over to her sisters and Alvin's brother .

"Hey guys I take it that something happened?" I asked while taking a sip of my milkshake .

"Well yes you made it on the news" said Jeanette shyly . "okay that's great looks like that means I'm on the fast track toward fame" I said with a bit of a grin .

As the day went on I just simply took a chill pill and even didn't mention my own past through out the entire day which to me was fine .

I even found out that not only is Theodore a great cook but also writes stories on fanfiction but as always he does try .

And I couldn't help but smile at that , meanwhile I noticed that this one guy known as Ryan was always joking about me , saying that I suck at playing guitar shaking it off I decided to play gloria for my music class Miss Julie Ortega was impressed that both Alvin and Brittany helped sing it and I finally found myself I found my center I found what made me whole playing music with others .

Meanwhile after school it was another day done .

But that was when I was approached by a masked man as he had handed me something in what appeared to be a scroll .

_That's odd well lets find out what it is _ I thought as I unrolled it and it said this .

_**Several thousand years a go a pharaoh named Ramses lead the people of Egypt but in the end failed as six ancient warriors battled him using magic and enchanted weapons but one of the warriors killed him but before he could be revived he was sealed away in his own tomb and with the final act of the dark council they further sealed his tomb with various curses and traps built by his own slaves and now to this day it was never opened but now Ramses seeks revenge for those who have seeked his death and failed he plans to now go after the six ancient warriors the very ones who sealed his death . **_

I know that this was it my real destiny and yet for some reason how could I be one of those said warriors all i've known is playing guitar and making people feel happy after a performance how could this be what I have chosen ?

But if this is it then I must take up this destiny and well I haven't an idea of how to start . I can only hope that if this prophecy comes true then well this guy is going to pay .

Other than that I rerolled the scroll and put it in my book bag and headed toward my car my Challenger and put everything inside the back seat but how could this be real ? So many questions and yet so little time to find the answers and if magic is even real then how do I harness it .

So I drove off back to Monterrey with a lot to think about .

And yet so much more to work on other than that so as I drove I had to think about who that guy was and if this prophecy was real or written as a scare tactic just to scare me into running or making a blind decision something told me that this was going to be one of the most reckless decisions that I have made so far in my life .

**Elsewhere across the continent of Africa in the country of Egypt **

there stood the pharaoh Ramses he looked over how much the world has changed .

"So the world has changed since my time as pharaoh how interesting" said Ramses looking over the nile river trying to come up with a plan.

That was then he had an idea he started to work on a rival spell so he could raise his army and slowly one by one the bones of various people and animals started to come together even when they saw him they bowed down to him .

"My pharaoh it is good it know that your alive but why did you reserect us?" asked one of his soldiers .

"that is a good question we are going to conquer the entire modern world until I find those six ancient warriors that sealed my death" said Ramses with a stern look over his army .

This was to be his day a day of conquering the entire world he also had to make sure to rise up more and more of his army so he would have enough infantry and calivery topped with artillery so conquer the world .

_Soon my ancient warriors your going to pay dearly for sealing my death and ruining my time as pharaoh _ he thought evilly as he walked back he knew that this was going to be it .

So he spent all night riving his entire army over night and it didn't tax him one single bit as he was and is a master in dark magic knowing that one day he would be ready to take on the entire world single handily


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Strange things happening

**A/n: _hello my ghouls and witches as you know I'm co-writing this story with Blossom 2013 so now then on with the story and review my ghouls and skeletons _**

Simon woke up early since he thought he was the first one up but it really was Theodore who was doing breakfast it was after that he got his shower he made his way toward Alvin's bed and slowly shook him awake from dreamland .

"Alvin it's time to wake up for school" said Simon . "5 more minutes Dave" mumbled Alvin not wanting to wake up. Simon let out a huff before he shouted Alvin's name sending him up bolt right in bed .

Alvin shot his brother a stern glare for doing that . Simon backed up and closed the door behind him . After hours of getting ready Alvin walked out of his bedroom with his cap on his head and a sweater on him with a big yellow A on it .

Alvin joined his brothers while the girls were mostly waiting on there counterparts Jeanette was in the living room same with her sisters who were ready to go .

Simon soon finished his breakfast same with Theodore Alvin however was taking his time really getting on Brittany's nerves till finally he was done allowing Dave to do the dishes but it was Theodore who helped out .

After waiting on Theodore who was finally done both he and Eleanor headed out the door Brittany and Alvin were next soon followed by Simon and Jeanette and lastly Dave who shut and locked the door .

All six chipmunks piled in the car and for once there was no arguing between Alvin and Brittany which to the other four was perfect .

Dave started up the car and backed out of the driveway luckily all six chipmunks had there book bags with them as well. Meanwhile in Monterey Adam was also at the school in L.A. and waiting for the others to show up .

Sure enough the six chipmunks were sorta shocked mostly Simon Jeanette Theodore and Eleanor Brittany and Alvin however figured he was there .

"Adam how did you get here?" asked Simon confused . "That's easy I drove here" replied the black clad chipmunk pointing to his Dodge Challenger that was in the parking lot .

Once again Theodore and Eleanor started talking about food while Simon and Jeanette talked about while Alvin and Brittany talked about music while Adam just stared off into space while strumming his guitar wondering yet lost in thought at the same time he didn't mind one single bit via the constant talking.

Other than that he just sorta smiled and just sorta just waved off whatever teacher telling him to put away his guitar .

Of course he hardly ever listened to them since he knew what he was doing just providing music to a dull morning .

Minutes had past and the school doors had opened so the black clad chipmunk put away his guitar and carried it inside same with his book bag .

Knowing that this was gonna be a long day for him he just didn't mind once single bit .

He soon got to his last class of the day which was Biology for him he had already studied for this said test and all he had to do was just ace it .

Which was perfect for him since made sure to make mental notes of how to go about it . Some of the students were just struggling with it others aced it and he was gonna be it .

But that was when the weather turned from bright and sunny to raining all of a sudden .

And Adam sorta had an idea of what was going on . _Blast it must be that pharaoh Ramses but what's his plan ? _He thought as he had to run to his car and head home anyway .

As he pulled out of the parking lot he saw a man with a sword on a horse .

Raising an eyebrow he simply charged full throttle straight at it and made it through as it was a ghost .

"Well that was weird" he said to himself as he simply started to make his way toward home back in Monterey back on the peninsula of California. Hours later he soon made it but this time the man with the sword riding on the horse was soon catching up with him .

_Oh great it's the same one from before _ he thought to himself and oddly though he punched it full throttle thought that was a bad idea as he saw a cop car waiting for him so he did what any normal person would out run them .

Luckily he had just the car for it a Dodge Challenger as the cop car was nothing but a Ford Crown Victoria .

Which to him wouldn't be able to catch up but he had a few tricks in mind . He gunned the Challenger to out run the cop .

"Unit 32 to county in pursuit of a Dodge Challenger" said the cop. "Copy that stay in pursuit" replied Dispatch .

When he saw the cop car he still kept the speed the speed to 75MPH enough to keep ahead and weave around traffic .

As for the cop he couldn't keep up so he called off the pursuit and Adam got the car back under normal speeds . A million thoughts were racing through his mind at the time so he slowed to the speed limit .

_What the heck was that ? A ghost of some sort ? That can't be right but wait a second if that's true then that means that Ramses is rising I must research more then I have to get in contact with Alvin and the others _ thought Adam as he pulled into his house .

Of course the weather cleared up again as it was back to normal . That was when he realized that something was weird that was when he saw something else as well .

"Okay what is going on here?" asked Adam confused .

Once again he saw a warrior with the same said sword ready to strike but when he walked up to it the guard took a swing and as the blade was about to make contact he grabbed a weapon of his own a cavalry saber and this time he was real .

The two both swung there swords and both made contact . Other than that he didn't know what was going on .

Still the fight continued when he saw his opening he struck the egyptian guard straight in the leg taking him down a notch but just before he was going to land his final strike the guard vanished in a cloud of black smoke .

"and where on earth did I get this?" asked Adam more confused than before . Apparently he is a western chipmunk about Alvin's height and frankly didn't know where he got the said sword from .

Meanwhile after having some dinner which was Top Roman he simply turned on the TV and relaxed as various articles were talked about on the news .

_Yeesh is that what goes on in the world ? _ Thought the black clad chipmunk in question .

However though that was when he heard that strange things were happening such as strange weather patterns and reports of ghosts appearing and disappearing and even real figures disappearing in there house but even other strange stuff like slaves also walking and then disappearing in a puff of black smoke .

_Yea that is weird but what or why would Ramses bring back his army unless … he wants to take over the entire world ?! But if that is possible then what would he accomplish that unless something about the six ancient warriors that were human ? Nah that can't be right _ he thought further as he finished his dinner .

Sure enough he found someone knocking at his door and it was the chipmunks and chipettes his friends from school .

"Uh what are you lot doing here?" asked Adam confused . "We asked Dave he could give a ride to your house and we need to talk to you" said Alvin in a shaky tone .

"Alright come on in first off uh grab a seat on the couch and I'll see what I can fix ya" said Adam taking his bowl into the kitchen to be washed .

Sure enough after that was done he fixed up some sandwiches for the six chipmunks to munch on .

Meanwhile he headed back into the living room with the said plate and set it in front of them on the coffee table while he took a spot in his favorite recliner .

"Okay so we saw this weird looking ghost and for some reason he was coming at us with a dagger ready to kill us" said Theodore still scared .

"Hmm well I had a figure attack me with a sword and I still don't know where I got that sword from" replied Adam with confusion .

Jeanette was able to find her voice again and explain the events of what happened .

"Hmm what you just told me makes sense and as I was leaving that day I was handed a scroll that told me of what happened and now Ramses is risen up from his grave and plans to conquer the entire world and we are the only ones to stop him one way or another" he added .

He thought everything that happened and then it hit him like a brick . "I think this Ramses is trying to make us all scared and it's up to us take this guy on which means we have to do some work and research" he added further .

Brittany knew he was right however though this was out of her league , " Uh Adam I have a question" said Brittany speaking up .

"Oh and what might your question be?" Asked Adam curious . "well for one how are we gonna find and beat this Ramses person?" asked Brittany curious .

"Hm that's a good question I'm not really sure" replied the black clad he kept thinking .

That was when he started staring at the TV again and it showed an image of Ramses as now it switched to an Emergency broadcast .

"**This is an Emergency broadcast , it seems that an ancient egyptian army has risen from the ground and is now walking among the living stay in your homes lock your doors and keep your windows shut Repeat this is an Emergency broadcast" **

The seven chipmunks knew what this meant "Alright here's what were gonna do it's time start packing up cause we are gonna go on a trip to Egypt find some sort of way to take out Ramses for good" said Adam .

While they were confused Brittany fainted from hearing the emergency message but if she was to do this then she had to find the strength with in her .

"Alright lets do this" said Brittany with fire in her eyes . "Alright head back and begin packing then meet me back here" said Adam .

And with that said the chipmunks and chipettes headed out except for Simon who had a few questions . "Adam what should we bring since we are going to be traveling?" asked Simon confused .

"That's easy pack any clothes that you can except for long sleeves shirts just carry short sleeve shirts and long pants as well as some socks and what not" said Adam .

And with that Simon also left and joined the others in Dave's car who was waiting for them to drive them home . Adam however reflected on his past as he was packing

_Why did I run away like that just what was I thinking that day ? _ He thought in question .

Ignoring that question he packed some clothes and even a couple of weapons like a revolver and some ammo .

Other than that he even packed away a photo of his family as his family once meant something to him .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Journey and Secrets revealed

_**A/n: greetings and salutations my ghouls and creatures of the night and for those of you welcome to the story AATC : Meet the Mummy so then to say that I suck is an understatement in anycase all I can say that in some way that Marsha Kerr is right in many other ways but also wrong and in this chapter I'm going to prove it so without further ado enjoy :)**_

**Adam's POV **

As I was packing I noticed my old Egyptian books and my old spell books while I did tell you that I can play the guitar and that I ran away however though , I also study Egyptian history and magic as well .

While no one would believe me it's quite true the reason is I'm what you call a historian / magic user .

"well this should be it" I said to myself as I was quite sure that everything was packed and ready . I soon walked down the stairs making sure that my stuff was packed but then it hit me .

I wasn't going to be needing my guitar where I was going .

That was when I saw Dave's care pull up and six chipmunks pour out of it ready to go . I sighed knowing that this was going to be it .

_I only hope that this time I return from being either cursed _ I thought to myself as I made sure that everything was shut off I opened the door and let them inside .

"Alright now the way we are gonna do this is we are going to take a boat to Egypt which is why we aren't flying via the air and of course knowing the fans they would be there which is why we are taking a boat it would draw less attention" I said picking up my stuff and walking out the door .

I then locked the door and picked up my packed stuff again and loaded them in the trunk same with the six chipmunks who did the same . I told Dave our plan and he actually for one agreed .

And so off we went toward the local dock in L . A . , Hours later we soon made it and much to our surprise there was a boat ready for us after hours of unloading we all chose our own rooms I chose mine since I was use to being alone but here's a surprise after I got setup I heard a knock at my door.

Curious as to who it was I walked over and answered and standing before me was Jeanette just Jeanette and yet no Simon . I soon invited her in and told her what I was really into that soon got a smile on her face .

"So your really a person who studies magic and Egyptian history?" asked Jeanette curuious . I nodded my head in conformation knowing that I was right on the matter.

"Wow that's awesome I think that in some ways I might be able to help you with this uh trip" said Jeanette shyly .

"That would be perfect but I might need Simon's help as well as yours Jean" I said with a bit of smile .

I figured that Dave wasn't coming with us since Alvin told his father that I was going to be looking after them … Yea just what I wanted … to baby sit Alvin and everyone else still we had to complete this trip .

Feeling a bit happy I showed her where Ramses tomb was but what I didn't know what was really going on in the world .

I turned on the TV and what shocked me was ancient Egyptians roming the streets taking people and shipping them back to Egypt to build something but from what I could figure out Ramses was really taking on the entire world and heck whatever America was throwing at him.

It was like they were really immortal I mean don't ask me not like I know anything about immortality or anything like that . Sure enough I turned off the TV and turned to Jeanette with a serious look on my face .

"Listen this is a very serious trip I don't need chipmunks like Alvin acting up I need everyone to work together so we can take this guy out" I said seriously .

Jeanette nodded her head and ran out of my room to tell Simon who couldn't agree more I sat that knowing that this was my destiny to battle an ancient pharaoh but I know I can do it .

Meanwhile hours later Jeanette Brittany Eleanor Simon Theodore and finally Alvin walked into my room with determined looks on there faces .

"Alright guys i'm counting on each and everyone of you to play your part in this that means we can't have certain chipmunks acting out on there own and you all KNOW who I am talking about DO you?" I asked seriously .

They all looked toward Alvin who just laughed nervously . "Why are you all looking at me?" asked Alvin nervous .

"Because Alvin we all know pretty well enough to act out on your own so DON'T this time this is a very serious matter to handle and as Adam pointed out he needs us to work together as a team" said Simon already getting onto Alvin .

"Alright Simon that's enough I think Alvin understands the gravity of the situation at paw" I said .

The red clad chipmunk nodded his head in conformation which I knew was the right answer that I was looking for . So I told them plan while explaining what I really do besides play guitar and go to school .

"Listen you guys , as you already know I am more than a mere guitar player I am as I explained to Jeanette I am into Egyptian history and also into magic besides I can show you right now" I said easily lifting Alvin up slightly into the air .

"Alright alright put me down I really don't like heights that much" said Alvin already freaking out a bit . I lowered him back down and I knew he would check himself over to make sure that I didn't hurt him one bit .

I rolled my eyes at that and explained further that since I was a kid I studied magic but I ran away later at 21 since I was being picked on for almost looking like Harry Potter and yes at the time I wore round glasses .

But before I could go through with it I packed away my guitar some clothes and what not and I was gone the next day sure my parents were looking for me but I never left a single trace for them to follow me .

Though I did leave a letter for them to read , knowing that I had to find myself though I didn't know how long I would be gone .

Deep in my heart I knew I was crushed cause then I had to survive on the streets with nothing but my whits my guitar and what not . And over the years I got used to people telling me that I sucked .

After I told the six chipmunks they sat there with there mouths agape since they had no idea how much I went through I also was caught off guard when they all crashed into me with HUGE group hug.

"thanks guys for listening to me though" I said for the first time with a small thin smile . Sure enough they all left except for Simon and Jeanette .

They helped me chart a logical course for navigating the sand of Egypt and how to get into the tomb avoid the various traps and even try to avoid the various curses also set in the tomb of Ramses the II . Sure enough we had a plan worked out .

Hours later we were all set to go in which we Simon and Jeanette soon headed back to there room . While I just closed and locked the door as I always do I soon settled back to my desk where I had my computer all set up .

I surfed the net trying to get more news on this guy It turned out that some history from the bible had a role in Egypt's past and yet it doesn't mention Ramses wife it did turn out that his wife was Isis not Osiris as what the text books had told .

How ironic that I proved the text books wrong.

Anyway though moving on from that I had all the information set in fact I knew that this was going to be a tough trip .

Sure enough it was almost 1 in the morning so I shut down my laptop that I had packed before I had left .

I soon changed into my sleep wear I soon turned off my lamp and closed my blinds cause I hate light waking me up every bloody morning . I soon fell asleep unaware of what was going to happen next .

**DREAM WORLD **

**ADAM'S POV **

_**I soon awoke to seeing two Egyptian figures standing there begging there pharaoh to not do this . "I have heard enough out of you two I am going to go through with this weather you two like it or not" replied the dark pharaoh with a cold tone . Sure enough I then saw two figured wielding odd looking items . **_

_**I could not believe what I was seeing , before my very eyes were the very millennium items as shown on Yugioh again there they were right before me only this was a dream so of course I was seeing them. **_

"_**Pharaoh do not do this because if you do so you will force us to use our items against you" said one . "My pharaoh do not do this" begged another . I could easily see that this guy loved using dark magic against even these millennium items and yet he was able to beat them , whatever spell he was chanting not even I could figure it out . **_

_**DREAM WORLD END **_

I soon woke up with a shiver knowing that this dream was real and yet it was a message . I was able to recall the memories that were fresh in my mind . "Odd what could this dream mean to me?" I asked confused and yet no answer came to me .

I soon went back to sleep for the rest of the night knowing that if these said items existed or were real then I had to bring them back to prove that they indeed hold real magic and prove that once and for all that the Egyptians used magic in there time .

I soon awoke the next morning and took a shower got dressed . As I headed out of my room I wasn't the only one who received the same dream everyone was like a zombie even Theodore and Eleanor and THAT'S saying something .

Shaking off the urge to laugh my ass off I joined the others for breakfast but I got a look at Alvin and man was he worse for wear so were Simon and Jeanette .

Breakfast was served and we all ate in silence that was until after breakfast that I told them about the mysterious millennium items I noticed that everyone had there eyes glued on me as if I was crazy . "Yea you know we all had the same dream but yet none of us know's what it means" said Brittany scratching her head .

Though I was more focused on those millennium items, I had to wonder where they were buried and if I could attain them for bringing them back as proof that magic was used back in Egypt's , past but to convince fellow Egyptologists , now that was going to be tough and trust me I had a few plans to convince them to believe me .

Hours later we all saw that Cairo Egypt was in sight so minutes later we all packed up and got ready to leave the ship and start our journey toward Ramses Tomb and stop all of this madness , one way or another .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Battle of the past and present and the return trip home

_**A/n: Hello and greetings my ghouls and witches we are now at the 5th and final chapter of AATC: Meet the mummy i'm glad you lot have enjoyed the story as I have enjoyed typing it in anycase lets move on with the final part of the story (Insert Evil laugh here) **_

**Adam's POV **

We soon departed the ship and hauled our stuff into the town of Cairo .

But hours later we soon were able to get ourselves some rooms mostly me being alone , but that was when I was setting up I almost forgot that I was here on a mission to take out Ramses even if it kills me but those Items from YuGioH I know that there real but how is that possible .

Yet i'm confused with it all , the millennium items that were only used on the show real here in egypt ? Then that would mean that also that the ancient form of dual monsters is also real .

Meanwhile I headed out into town and wanted to see if they were real so I told that Simon and Jeanette were in charge while I was out I told them that I wanted to see if the millennium were somewhere located in Egypt and if they were somehow I could use them .

After hours of searching I finally found someone who knew about them .

"Ah you must be the person that is in search of the millennium items I believe I can help you" said the man .

And being the curious person that I was I followed him and sure enough that was when I found the final resting place of the millennium items the rod, the scale, the necklace ,the puzzle, the ring, and the eye they were all there all put in the millennium stone .

"Indeed they are real my friend and I fear that Ramses might have already found out that you and your brothers and sisters are here you must fight him and return egypt to it's peaceful state that it was once in" he said .

I knew what to do but for some reason this wasn't going involve the stone tablets that much I knew . After I exited the said chamber I had funny feeling that I would need one of them and this was it for me my destiny .

I soon arrived back to my room to research ANYTHING about the millennium items being mentioned in egyptian history sadly no luck but now I know that they are real and I figure that they hold power beyond anyone's imagining . That was when I came across a section of a passage mentioning the millennium items and here I thought that I would have had no luck .

_**Five thousand years ago seven items were forged by the pharaoh Atem knowing that there was a war in egypt he called upon the ones who served with him to use , the millennium items to use them to summon monsters that were removed from people in egypt and then put in stone tablets as those, monsters were used for dueling as this was the ancient and only known form of Dual monsters . **_

_**As this thief was able to go against them that was when this thief was the ancient form of the person known as Bakura had possession of the millennium Ring the only monsters that were ever able to combat the thief's monster was none other than the egyptian gods slyfer the sky dragon the winged dragon of Ra and Obelisk the Tormentor for these were only ones ever used the others like the blue eyes white dragon was once used Five thousand years ago . **_

I was shocked this passage was hidden in the very back of the book . "This is it the proof that I need to prove to my fellow egyptologists" I said with a smile .

Sure enough I tucked the passage in special compartment of my book bag and the book it's self in my drawer though I was confused about as to how the passage got there , shaking off the thought I got on my laptop and decided to search for something that I needed to take my mind off .

Sure enough I knew that I needed a nap , shutting down my laptop I took off my shirt and climbed into bed and that was when I turned down the blinds so I could sleep.

_**DREAM WORLD **_

_I soon awoke to see a pharaoh standing there and much to my shock he looked exactly like Yugi from the show Yuigoh . _

"_Excuse me are you the pharaoh Atem?" I asked curious . The pharaoh turned around and looked at me with a curious expression on his face . "Yes that is me but how is it you seaked me out?" asked Atem . _

"_Well that's the easy part you see another pharaoh arose and now is in control of the world as his name is Ramses the Second books said that his wife Isis were both cruel to his subjects as he dealed in forbidden magic" I explained . _

_Atem looked surprised when I mentioned the former pharaoh's name . _

"_Ah yes I am familiar with him well I did hear from a certain someone that you were seaking the millennium items and it was I who snuck the said passage in your book you see I wanted you to find the said passage about what happened five thousand years ago and now five thousand years later Ramses now has arisin and is taking over the world as I had feared but I also had feared that his dark magic is more powerful then the seven millennium items combined , I also fear that once he controls the entire world nothing will stop him" said Atem sadly . _

"_I won't let that happen as I too deal in magic and yet the millennium rod or which ever item was calling out to me" I said shockingly . "I see then i'll inform the guardian of the millennium items of your discovery until we meet again good by my friend" said Atem and everything started to turn to white . _

_**DREAMWORLD END **_

I soon awoke with a clear cut mission , retrieve the millennium rod and take on the pharaoh known as Ramses .

After showering up I headed out of my room I soon walked into the main room where I saw two weird looking people I know one of them that had tattoos all over him and the other one I'll guess was or is his sister .

I ignored it and had breakfast with my family I soon started to figure out what I had to do . It was odd but none the less this was or is my mission .

After I had finished we all soon headed out . Luckily I knew where the final resting place was , we all got our ride toward the tomb of the millennium items and sure enough man in a white robe appeared as from nowhere . The jeep stopped in front of the said entrance so only I headed inside .

After hours of finding my way I finally found the final resting place of the millennium items . "I heard from my pharaoh that one of them picked you for this deadly battle against Ramses the II you must be careful" said the white robbed man .

I didn't know who he was until that question popped into my head . "Just who are you anyway?" I asked getting to the point. "My name is Shadi and I am the guardian of the millennium items" said Shadai introducing himself . I looked around the room and everything was true the ancient form of dual monsters everything about that was true , I just wasn't sure .

Meanwhile he went to go retrieve the millennium rod though it was hard to believe , hours later he soon returned with it and I took it from him and sure enough I placed it in my book bag that I carried with me as everything was organized .

I soon left and headed back toward the truck where the same people back to the hotel.

I thanked them and they drove off so I headed back inside and sure enough that was when I headed to my room and checked out the millennium rod one of the seven millennium items placed on the millennium stone five thousand years ago that was when I noticed that the pharaoh Atem appear into full focus .

"Ah I see you have the millennium rod I remember Seto using this one during my time use it well" he said before he faded into view . Shaking off what just happened I then knew what I had to do set out and take out this Ramses guy for good .

**Hours later **

We all grabbed what we could and headed out to confront Ramses and this time no one is going to be stopping us .

We had to trek deep into Egypt I soon saw the sphinx how odd that it was built not during my time but during the time in ancient Egypt .

Meanwhile I soon saw the pyramid of Ramses now I knew this had to be it . "come on guys lets keep going were nearly there" I said .

I then felt the millennium rod glow faintly I then took it out and notice that it was pointing in the right direction . Simon soon walked up to me and was quite surprised when he saw the object that I was holding .

"What is that?" asked Simon confused . "That's easy remember the show Yugioh ? Well apparently these millennium items are real as is the ancient form of dual monsters" I said . I then went on and told them of what happened to the millennium items five thousand years ago .

Shocked they were right with me so the six other millennium items had appeared out of nowhere as they chose the six new wielders I then picked up the pace toward the pyramid on foot with no car or vehicle to aid us .

After hours of taking breaks knowing we soon reached the entrance , we soon walked up the entrance and into the doorway toward the tomb .

Sure enough I had sneaking suspicion that we were being followed . "Just as I suspected it looks like some assassins are following us may as well use the items" I muttered .

The two assassins attacked us and we all used our millennium items to slow down time and that was when they stopped in mid air .

_Perfect _ I thought as I jumped in mid air and used the crane technique. I kicked them both in the face and sure enough that was when I sent them into a wall falling to there doom .

We made it along the path straight to where the main hallway was laid with booby traps and curses .

All of us had to use our millennium items to take out the curses and it was up to us to avoid the traps . After hours of avoiding them we soon made it to the tomb it's self .

We soon walked through it with nothing but the clothes on our backs and our millennium items in hand or well paw in this case .

"Ah acolytes of the seven millennium items here to take me on like you all did five thousand years ago?" asked Ramses now fully reformed . "Oh yes you have caused quite the trouble across the entire world and now your going to pay" I said readying my millennium rod .

Sure enough that was when he blasted us with his dark magic sending us backwards into a wall . We all coughed up blood but this was only getting started. I glared up at him with pure fire in my eyes .

I grabbed my millennium rod and it started to light up with an intense light while I was surprised he somehow knew what was going on and yet I nearly had no clue . 

_Of course a shadow game _ I thought as I poured all of my strength into this shadow game . "Of course if that's how you wanna play it then fine lets up the anty" smirked Ramses as he fired a black fireball at me .

I formed a shield with the rod and then that was when I launched a blast of pure magic at him making him stumble backwards that was when the others woke up and made it through the shadow cloud to meet up with me as there millennium items guided them through .

So we started to somehow use the ancient stone tablets as I called upon the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon all of the others summoned monsters as well .

And we all attacked at once but here's the kicker just before we could do so our attacks were swallowed by none other than Ramses monsters an Egyptain god the Winged Dragon of Ra we all stood there shocked and stunned at the sametime .

"Fine then if that's the way you wanna play fine then" I said as I summoned Slyfer the Sky dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor we soon launched an attack on him as it greatly wounded . We all then charged up the monsters with our energy from our millennium items .

It was then that he reduced to a mere mummy but wasn't giving up , acting fast our monsters were soon gone so it was up to me I soon used my millennium rod to seal away the former pharaoh away in his final resting place .

It was then that our millennium items were taken away something told me that all over the entire world the entire army of ramses the II was crumbling . Before we could walk out it was his wife isis . "You must be Isis am I correct?" I asked .

"yes it's me I am Isis and my husband Ramses has a lot to answer for in the after life by the various pharaoh's as well as his own subjects and even his own military commanders" said Isis sadly .

She returned the souls of the two archeologists and there bodies started to reform to where they were . "Huh just what happened?" asked the first one .

"I honestly don't know but there is no way i'm coming back here" said the other . The two walked out and they didn't even notice us , and that was when the the shadow cloud disappeared .

"I'm sorry for all the trouble that he has caused all of you of the modern world however for all the trouble I am going to allow you to pick out something from his personal treasure" said Isis with a thin smile .

"Thank you, and as you know our millennium items were with us but what happened?" I asked confused .

"I can answer that they were returned to the millennium stone by the guardian of the millennium items" answered Isis .

Sure enough I picked out a couple of golden coins and a sword plus a shield Alvin picked out a sword as well Simon picked up a staff and some ancient maps of course the girls picked up some jewelry hours later we soon headed out with our said stuff waving goodbye to Isis .

Knowing Alvin he was really happy with what had just happened .

We soon made it back via vehicle thanks to the tomb keepers they once again dropped us off at the hotel we soon headed to our rooms to pack away our stuff and head back to our boat .

Sure enough I paid for the fee and off we went toward the dock , we soon made it to the dock and boarded the ship back to the U.S.A . I soon called up Dave and told him to meet us at the same dock he told us that he was on his way .

The boat soon docked in the harbor where we unloaded our gifts , I told Dave about what happened shocked he took away Alvin's sword until he was older, but did let him keep the golden coins but everything else was going toward the museum that was when I remembered the passage that fell out of my book plus our millennium items returned well at least the prop versions the real ones remained in Egypt .

Sure enough we got some money out of this and after hours of adding them to the tomb of Atem I was soon told to be congratulated for this untold discovery a reconstruction of the millennium stone was built , as the items soon fitted inside of it the maps however, were also put on display same with the fake millennium items .

As for Ramses the II he was sealed away for good but very much dead yet his spirit was and still is in the after life .

History had been rewritten and science well that's best left to the scientists trying to figure out the magic behind the millennium items .

We all headed our separate ways Dave dropped off his kids at his house as our stuff we either in the trunk or in the backseat with us .

With me I got a ride back to Monterey where I paid off the bills and was back in my own house where I picked up my guitar and started to practice once again . Though for me my adventure as a rock and roll guitarist was only beginning .


End file.
